


if you squint, you'll see it

by eternallylost



Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [1]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, raichi is developing a Crush (kinda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24756745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: just blue lock first selection arc, but this time focused on raichi and kuon.
Relationships: Raichi Jingo/Kuon Wataru, raikuon
Series: raikuon crumbs: extended version [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794628
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	if you squint, you'll see it

**Author's Note:**

> extended raikuon crumbs i based off the raikuon interactions i've noticed in the manga !! totally self-indulgent bc not a lot of people appreciate raikuon T_T

"hey, raichi, enough! we scored a goal, didn't we?"

raichi was fuming mad because isagi didn't pass to him when he was clearly free. _does this trash think i can't score a goal?!_  
kuon steps in between raichi, who already had a grip on the front of isagi's shirt. raichi, at kuon's insistence, reluctantly lets go of isagi and scoffs indignantly as he walks off.

\---

"if we can't focus on what we can do to win, then it's over for us!"

the ongoing argument over who should be the central forward for the next match is dropped as all attention is turned to kuon, who just finished explaining the whole situation and the points they need to secure victory. 

the whole time, raichi's only been thinking of scoring goals. but now that they've lost the first match, they're at zero points, and only the top two teams will survive this selection. while they were busy arguing, kuon's already thought of the math of the chances of surviving, and also successfully diffused their argument. raichi thinks that was kinda impressive.

after cleaning up, the team assembled in the bedroom to begin strategizing. raichi sat down near kuon. _better_ _to stay close so i can raise my ideas right away,_ raichi thinks, even though he only had one idea and it was for him to be put on offense and strike some goals. 

\---

"we're going with the "i'm the next 9" tactic"

 _okay, that's a pretty shitty name_ , but raichi doesn't say anything out loud. taking their individual "weapons" into consideration, the tactic kuon proposed will give everyone equal chances on being central forward, and that's better than nothing for raichi. 

they start practicing their rotations on the field. raichi was positioned near kuon and gagamaru. they both had a calming presence. whether or not that was the reason raichi was relatively quiet during the whole practice, he doesn't know. _they weren't getting on my nerves, is all._

kuon gives him a pat on the back as they walked off the field after a long day of practice. "good work today, raichi" raichi turns his head in time to catch a glimpse of kuon smiling at him as he goes ahead.

raichi feels like he wants to put in some extra sets of workout before going to bed because suddenly he's not that tired at all.

\---

"FUUUUCK!"

raichi's frustrated groan resounds in the locker room. for the entire 10 minutes of his turn, the opponent team had the ball.   
and they haven't even scored AT ALL. it just makes raichi so pissed off that he starts lashing out on everyone who tried to speak. 

"I told you not to fight!" 

kuon's commanding tone shuts him up instantly. as he listens to kuon convince the team to stick to the tactic, raichi cools his head down.

they win by a point. raichi has yet to score a goal, but a victory is a victory. that meant they still had a fighting chance to become the survivors of this selection. another chance to score a goal.

"next time." kuon pats him on the back. this time, raichi sees the smile in its full glory, a winning smile.

"of course. next time for sure." raichi huffs but a smile is gracing his face as he walks off the field with the rest of the team.

\---

"okaaay. let's bring everyone's food on the table"

"you sound like a grandma, kuon." raichi comments as he watches kuon walk in with a tray of food. he subsequently realizes he's been doing that a lot lately-- watching kuon.

ever since he became their unofficial leader-slash-stand-in coach, kuon had an even more commanding presence that just makes you pay attention whenever he speaks or walks into a room. but it wasn't to a point that made him intimidating or annoying (not even for raichi who was the most irritable person on the team). he was still calming and easy to be around. somehow, he has that older brother vibe, and it made raichi wonder if he had younger siblings. it would make sense-- how compliments and simple words of encouragement slip out of him naturally.

raichi watches (again) as kuon wordlessly cleans up the table after everyone's had their fill. before he knew it, he's already approaching kuon. a good thing, really, because he was just in time to catch a bowl that fell off the edge of the table. 

"thanks." kuon looks up a him with a smile. up close, raichi can see this wasn't the same smile as earlier. this one was a bit tired, the hype of their win finally fading, but still happy nonetheless. 

"guess i'll help you with these." the extra effort was worth the grateful smile he got in response.

when they got back from the cafeteria, everyone's already laid out all the futons and tucked themselves in. kuon taps his shoulder, a quiet _good night_ , and proceeds to his futon at the other end of the room, not wasting any second to wrap himself up and succumb to sleep. raichi does the same not long after, and drifts off into a dream that consisted of him finally striking a goal, with kuon smiling proudly at him, among other things.

raichi _really_ needs to get a goal in at the next match.

\---

"sorry for the wait!"

it was the night before their match against team w, and everyone was gathered around in the monitoring room for a final discussion on their strategy for tomorrow. raichi notices (of course) kuon's absence. being his usual ragged and blunt self, he speaks up. "but wait a sec, why's iemon being the stand-in coach? kuon's usually the one with the nerd talk, right?" ' _where's kuon?'_ , was what he wanted to say. 

not even a minute later, kuon appears with a bath towel draped over his neck, apologizing for being late.

"sorry, it took me a lot of time to figure out the name for tomorrow's tactic!" he breathes out. raichi wonders why he looks a bit frazzled despite only coming out of the bath moments ago. raichi watches (again) as kuon takes a paper cup and gulps down the water as if his throat had been parched the whole day. _did he run here? whatever._ it was the only explanation raichi could think of. kuon was the type who disliked making people wait, after all. it's part of the whole responsible persona he has.

they all gather around kuon as he starts explaining the tactic for tomorrow. granted, "3x3 all-stars" is still a shitty name for someone who took too long in the bath just to come up with such a name, but the tactic itself was more concrete than the first. they've already practiced running down the field by threes, passing and receiving. the passes from kuon felt particularly good, and raichi scored goals mostly from that. 

"let's win this, team z!!" kuon cheered after they concluded their discussion, and everyone responded confidently. 

raichi couldn't wait to strike a goal at tomorrow's match.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> cutting it off at this point because you all know what happens next (and yes i might also write it idk)
> 
> also, completely unrelated but damn i had to type out Wataru Kuon character tag n that Hurt. i can't wait for more people to appreciate him and raichi!!
> 
> comments are VERY MUCH appreciated ❤️
> 
> would love it if u shout at me on twitter @raikuon (i have no idea how to hyperlink sorry)


End file.
